The Baby Bop Hop
'''The Baby Bop Hop '''is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Twice Is Nice!". Lyrics ::Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! ::I know someone who is lots of fun ::With a happy kind of dancing. ::All of her friends say, Baby Bop, ::Do the Baby Bop hop! ::Hop! Hop! Hop! ::Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! ::I know someone who is lots of fun ::With a happy kind of dancing'. ::All of her friends say, Baby Bop, ::Do the Baby Bop hop! ::Hop! Hop! Hop! ::Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! ::So sing this song - ::You can hop along, ::Whenever you feel like jumping. ::'Cause when you hop you feel tip top. ::Doing the Baby Bop hop. ::Let's do the Baby Bop hop. ::Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! ::Doing the Baby Bop hop. :: Hop! Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Twice Is Nice! #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #You Can Do It! #Up, Down and Around! #Everybody's Got Feelings #Movin' Along #All About Me #Look What I Can Do! #Bugs #Glad to Be Me #Things I Can Do #The Big Garden #The Princess and the Frog #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure |-| Home Videos= #Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (Episode Featured: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (Scene Taken from: Twice Is Nice!) #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney's Big Surprise #Let's Play School #Barney's ABCs and 123s (Video Featured: Let's Play School) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #Barney's Time For School (Video Featured: Let's Play School) #Moving and Grooving with Barney (Video Featured: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes/Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #Barney's Pajama Party (Scene Taken from: You Can Do It!) #Barney's Night Light Stories (Video Featured: Barney's Pajama Party/Scene Taken from: You Can Do It!) #On The Move with Barney (Video Featured: Barney's Adventure Bus) #Read with Me #Children's Favorites, Vol. 1 (Video Featured: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes/Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #Barney's Colorful World! #Let the Games Begin (Episode Featured: Look What I Can Do!) #Up & Down On & Off with Barney (Episode Featured: Up, Down and Around!) #Riff's Musical Zoo (video) (Episode Featured: The Princess and the Frog) #Barney's Animal ABC's (Scene Taken from: Things I Can Do) #Hi! I'm Riff! (Scene Taken from: Things I Can Do) #HIT Favorites: Here Comes Spring! (Barney & Friends Episode Featured: The Big Garden) #Vehicles and Little Bugs (Episode Featured: Bugs) #Things I Can Do (video) (Episode Featured: Things I Can Do) #Barney's Book Fair (Episode Featured: Read with Me) #I Can Do It! (Scene Taken from: Things I Can Do) #Keeping Your Word (Episode Featured: The Princess and the Frog) #HIT Favorites: Jump Into Spring (Barney & Friends Episode Featured: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #I Love My Friends (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: The Princess and the Frog) #Show Your Talents (Episodes Featured: Glad to Be Me/The Big Garden) #Dance with Barney (Episode Featured: Movin' Along) #Imagine with Barney #Most Huggable Moments (Episode Featured: Glad to Be Me) #A Super-Dee-Duper Day (Episode Featured: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Team Spirit (Episode Featured: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (Episode Featured: Bugs) #It's Showtime with Barney (Episode Featured: Look What I Can Do!) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Space Adventures #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Sing & Dance with Barney |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage #I Love to Sing with Barney #Start Singing With Barney #El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! #Juguemos a Cantar con Barney #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (Audio Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:First Generation Barney Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Songs Written By Stephen Bates Baltes Category:Songs Written By Lory Lazarus